The present invention relates to testing, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to application testing for security vulnerabilities.
Software testing is an investigation conducted to provide stakeholders with information about the quality of the product or service under test. Software testing can also provide an objective, independent view of the software to allow the business to appreciate and understand the risks of software implementation. Test techniques include, but are not limited to, the process of executing a program or application with the intent of finding software bugs (errors or other defects).
Mobile application testing is a process by which application software developed for hand held mobile devices is tested for its functionality, usability, and consistency. Mobile application testing can be an automated or a manual type of testing.
In computer security, a vulnerability is a weakness that allows an attacker to reduce a system's information assurance. Vulnerability is the intersection of three elements: a system susceptibility or flaw, attacker access to the flaw, and attacker capability to exploit the flaw. To exploit a vulnerability, an attacker must have at least one applicable tool or technique that can connect to a system's weakness.